Creepy Connie 4: The Return
Creep Connie 4: The Return is the 9th episode of Season 1 of ''The Ross's'''' ''also 9th episode overall. Summery Creepy Connie makes a shocking return after the first episode but this time she falls for Ravi just as much as she fell for Luke. Plot (Debby Ryan): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the apartment Jessie and The Ross kids were coming back from the park as they were having a good time. Jessie today was fun and it was nice said Emma. I agree Mrs Kipling was excited to play with her other friends and she now doesn't want to come back here said Ravi. I agree we should do it again like tomorrow said Zjuri. Just then Creep Connie showed up behind Ravi and everyone was screaming. AHHHHH!!!!!! screamed everyone. HI EVERYONE screamed Creepy Connie!!! Creepy Connie what are you doing here asked Ravi? Well I just wanted to see you guys again after our last encounter said Creepy Connie. Well we wanted you out of our sight because you killed Luke said Zuri. Look I said I was sorry I didn't mean to ok said Creepy Connie. Yea right said Emma. Now why are you back here Luke is not here anymore so you can't bother him this time. I am not here for Luke this time said Creepy Connie. Oh well why are you here now asked Emma? Yes why asked Jessie? It's because I am now in love with someone else in your family said Creepy Connie. Who is it asked Ravi? As she looked at Ravi smiling at him. I am now having my love for Ravi as he is cute and hes just like Luke said Creepy Connie. Everyone was shocked and Ravi was too because he didn't know why Creepy Connie liked him the same way how he liked Luke. Creepy Connie what is the meaning of this asked Ravi? Oh its just you were cute the same way Luke was and now I want you said Creepy Connie. But Connie I already have a girlfriend and we are in a relationship said Ravi. But why are you going after Luke's dream girl go for me who wants your hot self said Connie. Connie this is wrong it was wrong when you did this to Luke said Ravi. Oh Ravi you are now my true lover said Connie. Everyone soon ran back up the stairs as Connie was staring at Ravi. When they got back at the their house Connie was already there as she was following them. Connie when are you gonna get the messenge asked Jessie? I will never get the messenge at all I love Ravi and I will have him said Connie. Creepy Connie soon followed Ravi to his room without him seeing her. CONNIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE asked Ravi? I am in love with with you said Connie. Connie look I don't wanna yell at you I don't like you that way I have a girlfriend already said Ravi. Well ok I respect what you say said Connie. Thank you Connie said Ravi as he walked away. Connie just stared at him saying I won't be left again again RAVI. As Connie soon left to go home she stared at him for the last time leaving everyone else shocked. Jessie that is weird said Ravi. I know it is but we have to deal with it yet again said Jessie. Jessie for once I wish Luke was here said Ravi as he and Jessie hugged it out since he was scared now. Well look Ravi we are here for you and we will make sure she won't get to you said Jessie. Yes we are said Emma. Thanks guys said Ravi. But I am still having my love with you Ravi said Connie as she left in the elevator again. The End Trivia * This marks the second and final appearance of Creepy Connie.